


There is nothing left

by vethera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Reader-Insert, brain vomit, i don’t know, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethera/pseuds/vethera
Summary: You end up following Gabi and Falco onto that airship, meeting the people who massacred and trampled your town and your people. You’re face to face with the killers of your mother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	There is nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just brain vomit. i felt like writing because that last episode (Ep8) god, it killed me. I can’t take my mind off of it so, I’m just gonna leave this drabble here.

You have no idea how you are even here. 

All you know is that you just witnessed your mother die before your very eyes. Falco went chasing after Gabi and you went chasing after him — some how, here you all are, inside of the enemies airship. 

Everything happened so fast. Gabi fired her shotgun and killed someone. Before you know it, you are beaten and punched like there’s no tomorrow. You’re hugging onto Falco’s body, hoping to protect him because he is your best friend. It’s no use — all three of you are beaten horribly. 

Everything is blurry and you have no idea what you’re seeing. You can hear Gabi’s screams of anger as she declares she will kill Eren Yeager. All three of you are pushed into a room and it’s where you see Zeke sitting across from you. He looked like he was cooperating with these people. 

Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when you realized.

”You...Zeke, _you_ —“ you said breathlessly, unable to force yourself to get out of the hold of these Eldian soldiers, unable to even move, unable to process what you are seeing. 

A small smile grows on his face at the sight of you, “ _Ah_ , it’s my successor. The child who will take my Titan...[Name] _Ackerman_.” He informed and everyone gasped at the new-found news. Even you stumble back, unrecognizing that surname; you are a [Surname]...not a — “It was a secret the Marley’s refused to let you know. Isn’t this ironic...” he said, his eyes glancing over at Levi. “she’s most likely your relative Levi.” He said and you shake your head.

“You _traitor_!” you screamed, gasping for breath, and even Gabi is stunned by this reaction. You are relatively a quiet and timid little girl — very different to what she was and that would often lead to the two of you fighting. It didn’t help that Falco always preferred her instead of you. “It’s _your_ fault my mother is dead! Mom’s dead because of you!” you shouted, furiously, tears welling in your eyes. Gasping for breath, your chest heaved as you tried your best to remain calm; you refused to cry in front of the people who caused your mother to die. 

Falco’s eyes widened, “[Name]...”

Gabi doesn’t even know what to think.

”All of you...” you whispered, your lips quivering, “took _everything_ from me...” you panted, eyes wide as your mother’s death flashed before your eyes again and again and _again_. “it’s gone,” you whimpered, your entire body shaking, “it’s all gone...” you repeated, tears flowing down your cheeks as your gaze dropped to the ground. “my home...my, my mom’s gone...I’ll never get her back...” you hopelessly said. 

“[Name]—“

” _Shut up_!” you screamed when Falco tried to comfort you, snapping your face over to look at him. He flinched when he saw your _furious_ eyes. “You don’t know what it’s like...! So don’t try to make me feel better...! You don’t know what it’s like to see your mom die right in front of you and — and,” you’re shaking as you clenched your hands, tears streaming down your cheeks, you shut your eyes in pain. “you can’t do _shit_ because you’re weak...she died because—because I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t fast enough to get her out of —“ you break down, crying hopelessly, quietly and everyone just stares.

Your eyes lifted off the ground and your gaze gravitated towards Eren’s pained eyes staring straight into your soul. 

“Eren Yeager,” you whispered, your shoulders falling and rising, and you stared right back into his soul. 

Something inside you _snapped._ Slamming your foot onto the person’s who held you, hard, you free yourself immediately from their hold. You’re charging straight at him and he doesn’t move — not even a centimeter — all he does is stare at you with those same eyes.

Someone grabbed you before you even dared to lay a finger on him, kicking you in your gut and pinning you down onto the ground with their foot. Your face is squashed against his foot and the ground. 

“This kid.” He mumbled, and you tried to see who was holding you down. 

“Let — me — go! Get off of me! Get off of me!!” you screamed and your body fell limp, as weak and helpeless cries left your lips. “I just want my mom back...” you silently weeped, mourning for your mother. She was the only parent you had. She was the only family you ever had. Now she’s gone and you have nothing to go back to. 

“I told you, she’s strong. She’s an Ackerman,” Zeke said, looking up at Levi who held you down effortlessly. He flinched visibly as your darkened [e/c] eyes pierce through him — _angry and horrifying_ , exactly like Mikasa’s...exactly like Levi’s — and he can’t help but feel a little frightened. “now I have another Ackerman who wants me dead.”

There is nothing left for you.

All you can do now is...

 _“Mom_ , _I’m going to be an honorary Marley. Isn’t this great?”_

She looked over at you, her eyes glazed with sadness and guilt, her hands fixing your messy tresses. 

_“I just wish it stopped, already. I don’t want you to be taken too.”_

She always seemed against Marleys. She always tried to hide it from you and everyone, but as you grew older...you could see that she _hated_ those Marleys. You don’t know why...and you will never know.

You cried harder. Unknowing of how to cope with this massive pain in your chest. 

_**There is nothing left**_.


End file.
